Breadwinners (Episode)
"Breadwinners" is a four-and-a-half minute short film created by Gary Doodles and Steve Borst to entertain fellow animators. The pilot would later evolve into the Nickelodeon TV series of the same name. It was uploaded to YouTube on August 22, 2012, and was later remade with improved animation and voice acting as well as censorship. Synopsis SwaySway teaches Buhdeuce how to drive the rocket van. Plot The Pilot begins with some Geese flying into the Rocket Van. SwaySway swipes them away with the windshield and asks Budeuce what their next stop is. Buhdeuce says it's 86-75-3-0-9, Webster Lane. Jenny Quackles placed an order for a dozen loads of Jelly-Filled Alfalfa Bread. Buhdeuce then asks SwaySway if he can drive the Rocket van just this once. SwaySway says he has no hand-eye coordination, no experience driving anything, and that he's not even tall enough to reach the most of the controls. Yet he doesn't see why not. Then SwaySway says step one is to adjust the mirrors. Buhdeuce then sees a monster and throws the mirror at it. Then step two is aquaint yourself with the controls. Buhdeuce says to the controls that he likes sandwiches and romantic comedies, then asks if the gear stick if it wants to go skateboarding. It breaks off and Buhdeuce daydreams about going skateboarding with it until SwaySway snaps him out of it. Then SwaySway says step three is if to drive in a perfectly straight line is this: up-up, down-down, left-left, right-left, blue-red, blue-red, green, up-down, twisty-twist, down-down, right-right, right-right, right-right, big left, and smackity-smack, smackity-smack. Buhdeuce then kicks one of the gears with his butt, causing the Rocket Van to spiral downward. Buhdeuce asks SwaySway does this mean they're gonna crash and burn in a firey death, and SwaySway says that it probably does. But, it also means something far more important: they can finally have that Zero-G dance party they always wanted to have. During the party, Buhdeuce says to SwaySway that this is the best party ever, and SwaySway agrees, saying that "I feel so alive!" Then SwaySway says "I really wish we were about to crash right--" but they crash right before he can complete the sentence with now. They then see Jenny Quackles and SwaySway says he hopes she likes toast to which Buhdeuce says she does. Characters Major characters * SwaySway * Buhdeuce Minor characters * Jenny Quackles * Snow Bread Monster * Disco Ball Production Breadwinners was created by Gary "Doodles" Di Raffaele and Steve Borst. It was conceived as a four-and-a-half minute animated short from Di Raffaele's efficiency apartment in Studio City, Los Angeles (dubbed the "Doodle Chamber"). The two had previously met in Burbank while working on an animated series, Mad, in 2012. The protagonists, originally unnamed, were drawn by Di Raffaele as part of a collaboration with Borst. Both were drawn tossing a piece of bread up in the air; Di Raffaele explained that the premise came as an extension of his appetite for bread, a staple of meals from his Italian-American upbringing, with friends sometimes calling him a "duck". The latter responded positively to the drawing, saying that he could produce something from it. Trivia * Eric Bauza wasn't credited for voicing the Disco Ball. * This episode was partially lost media for a short time. Special thanks The credits of the pilot give special thanks to the following people: * J. Renonski * MC Carlo * Big Al Rock * Joey Capps * Mr. Lee * The Diraffs * Carbohydrates * Wonder Bread * Alessa Oatmeal * Junpei Juny-Baby * DJ Shnazzy Pants * Donald Duck Nick version * The pilot was remade by Nickelodeon, with improved animation and slight changes to the dialogue. The special thanks were removed in the Nick version, most likely due to copyright issues. * Jenny Quackles would re-appear in the episode Love Loaf as SwaySway's crush. The duck image of her is changed from the original YouTube version, but the same as the one in the Nick version. * The Nickelodeon series has the exact same voice cast as the pilot episode,although their voices sound a bit different. * The credits in the pilot episode have been changed for the TV series of the exact name.Even though it is the same song,there was a slight remake (still with Robbie Daymond and Eric Bauza), and the animation was made newer. Current state of the Pilot on YouTube * The pilot was taken down off YouTube for copyright infringement for unknown reasons even though the pilot was uploaded to the creators' YouTube channel. The pilot was later re-uploaded in HD on October 21, 2014. It can be found right here. Cultural References * 867-5309 and Jenny Quackles refer to the pop song "867-5309/Jenny" by Tommy Tutone. Transcript Breadwinners/TranscriptCategory:Episodes Category:Transcripts Category:Buhdeuce Episodes